


Ninja Slayer: Nancy Lee Captured Again

by RPGamerWriter



Series: Quickies [5]
Category: Ninja Slayer from Animation (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Gags, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: Remember, Nancy gets bound and gagged in every Ninja Slayer episode she's in.





	Ninja Slayer: Nancy Lee Captured Again

Nancy Lee had been given a new task involving a woman named Natalya Petrov and she believes the Russian vixen is trafficking in female slaves. All she needs to do is to sneak into her home, obtain some proof and then get the hell out of there before she’s caught. It’s dark out when she makes her move. Nancy asked for this mission. She’s seen pictures of Natalya and she wants to help put the wicked bitch away for good. But she’s also imagined what might happen to her should she get caught. It was just too much of a fun challenge to pass up. And should things go awry, Ninja Slayer would be there to help.

The house was easy to break into, perhaps a little too easy. It’s there that Nancy finds some rather incriminating information. Then the lights come on and she finds herself confronted by the sex-trafficker herself. A woman in her late 20's with black, curly hair. She wore a red, latex leotard sporting long black boots and fingerless gloves. "Well, well..." Natalya says, her eyes blazing lustfully. Oddly the woman is unarmed. "I was expecting that Overwatch group to send someone, but I never expected it to be just one blonde." 

Nancy swallows hard as those familiar tingles set in, tingles she experiences every time she finds herself in trouble. "You can’t keep me here against my will or you’ll be in so much trouble!" she says brashly. "So if you don’t mind I’ll just be on my way."

"Think again, bitch!" Natalya gasps excitedly and Nancy bolts for the door. Natalya wrestles her to the floor where she pulls Nancy's black sleeves back over Nancy’s arms, rendering her helpless. Then she stands her up, exposing the blonde’s heaving breasts. "I need another slave to sell, and you’re perfect!" Natalya coos at her. "You can’t do this to me!" Nancy yells. But Natalya chuckles as she brushes her hair like a lover. "You don’t have a choice in the matter slut!" she tells her. "Besides, I love breaking blonde agent sluts like you!" Nancy cries out again as Natalya cruelly gropes her tits. Nancy's nipples give away her excitement and it does not go unnoticed. "BITCH!" Nancy screams as her hands are bound behind her back with rope.

"Now, my pretty; it’s time to start your training," Natalya gasps with excitement. "I don't think so!" Nancy blurts out defiantly and she tries to scream, hoping to attract some attention. But the Russian lashes out with a hand, grabbing her throat and choking her. "Let’s get something straight, bitch," Natalya growls as she squeezes tighter. Nancy’s eyes start to bug out and she feels a humiliating arousal, her pussy wet underneath her suit. "I could kill you right now by simply choking you to death. But that would be no fun, wouldn’t it? So I’ll tell you what. You lick my pussy… and I’ll stop choking you. Deal?"

"Deal!" Nancy gasps, on the verge of passing out. Natalya lets go and Nancy collapses onto her knees, coughing and gasping. Then the Russian tantalizingly strips her nude revealing a neatly trimmed pussy that glistens with arousal. Nancy shudders in horror as shameful arousal courses through her. God; she just can’t allow herself to become some woman’s bitch! Nancy starts to make a break for it, only to feel that hand around her throat again. Once more her eyes start bugging out and she feels her pussy moisten with a terrible arousal. Deciding she has no other choice she stops struggling and gasping. "Lick it good, bitch or your training ends right here and now!" Natalya warns. Nancy leans forward and begins to lick cautiously. The Russian moans with pleasure and for Nancy it’s humiliating as hell. The last thing Nancy wants to do is get her enemy off. But she knows she must use her wits to stay alive, even if it means doing acts of sexual degradation.

"You like it, don’t you!" Natalya chuckles and Nancy feels a flush of embarrassment. "Let me know how much you like it!" Nancy moans but the reaction is not entirely forced. Her body is alive with sexual tingles of incredible arousal. It’s disturbing licking such pleasure into the Russian and she’s into it much more than she wants to be. ‘I’m just trying to stay alive!’ she keeps telling herself. Natalya moans and begins to hump Nancy's face. Nancy feels a hand entangle in her hair and she knows her chance of escape has been limited. She was hoping to weaken the woman by inducing an orgasm, but now the bitch has a good grip in her hair.

"Augh!" Natalya sighs, her body responding. You are a talented bitch! I’m gonna cum, better get ready!" Nancy winces in shame as she licks harder. It seems the more her enemy gets off on it the more excited she becomes… as though she actually WANTS to get this woman off! Is THIS why she signed up for this dangerous mission, to begin with? "You're going to make someone a good slave, bitch!" Natalya gasps appreciatively. "That tongue of yours alone is worth the price I could get for you! Maybe I ought to just keep you for myself!" The Russian’s whimpers increase in pitch until she suddenly starts humping Nancy's face, gasping excitedly as she cries out in pleasure. Nancy is ashamed to feel her own orgasm wash through her. But she decides it’s the price she has to pay if she’s to attempt to secure her freedom. A moment later Natalya pulls her to her feet.

"That was absolutely heavenly!" Natalya sighs with pleasure. Then she grabs Nancy’s head and kisses her. Nancy is ashamed when she returns the kiss and their tongues lovingly wrap around each other in a passionate kiss. But as they kiss Nancy’s mind races as she contemplates how she can extricate herself from this dangerous situation. "Very nice... you’re off to a good start," Natalya coos at her. "I think you’re going to make someone a fine sex slave. We just have to continue with your training is all. Now I think you’re going to find what I have next for you rather interesting?" Nancy feels a jolt of alarm and she figures it’s now or never! She suddenly makes a break for it, figuring she’ll deal with the embarrassment of getting outside topless if it means her freedom. But Natalya is right on her ass and she’s tackled to the ground. "Bitch!" the Russian snarls. "Now I think you’re going to pay for your foolishness!"

"Let me go!" Nancy yells, her heart racing as she struggles violently. At that moment she’s sure it’s a life or death struggle and she fights like a hellcat. "This should take care of you bitch!" she hears Natalya declare. A moment later she feels a blow to the back of her head. It knocks her unconscious and she moans as the lights go out…

+++++++

Nancy awakens to discover that her situation has deteriorated considerably. She’s completely naked and a blindfold covers her eyes. There’s a large, red ballgag in her mouth and she grunts in alarm. Her arms are outstretched with rope binding her wrists, and she feels more rope tethering her ankles. Something presses into her back, arching her forward and making her tits stick out. It’s uncomfortable as hell, yet almost immediately she can feel her nipples harden from her dilemma. "Comfortable now?" She hears a familiar voice and her naked body stiffens. "Not so defiant now, are we!" Nancy whimpers into her gag, knowing she’s probably in for it now. Unfortunately, her pussy is embarrassingly damp and she tries to wriggle, testing her bonds.

"You’re not going anywhere, slut!" She hears Natalya declare. There’s a disturbing tone of cruelty in her voice. She grunts and tries to cry out, demanding the woman release her at once. Nancy is suddenly trembling with fear and arousal. and she’s afraid her situation might trigger a humiliating orgasm, one that her enemy might enjoy witnessing.

"It’s time to teach you a lesson, bitch!" The voice comes from a different direction and she whimpers as she turns her head. "You’re gonna pay, little girl!" and she jerks her head again as the voice comes from yet a different direction. "Bitch!" the voice yells from right in front of her and Nancy finds herself trembling like mad, her pussy dripping. All of the sudden she feels a hand on her chest and she cries out, her body shivering like crazy. "Here I am bitch." she hears Natalya breathe into her ear. "You and I are going to become intimately acquainted before our time together is over." Then a hand brushes over her quivering tits, a finger flicking her nipple. She moans softly as her body tingles like mad. She’s perilously close to cumming; at this point, she can barely hold it back!

"My my, those nipples of yours are hard as rocks!" Then she feels the bitch grab them and twist them a little. She cries out, her body writhing as she whimpers in agony. She had hoped the pain would diminish her arousal, but if anything it has made things worse. "I think you’re horny." Nancy hears that voice tease her and she moans again. "Would you like to cum? I think I’d dearly love to see that!" There is cruel amusement in the voice. Nancy trembles like mad, her orgasm just beyond the horizon. Hands slither down her body and she tenses, whimpering helplessly. Then she feels it rub over her swollen little nub, and she winces as she instinctively humps forward. She needs to cum so fucking bad! "Bitch!" she hears Natalya blurt out and she gets a hand swat in her pussy, causing her to cry out and wince. Then the hand returns and she feels it rubbing her pussy before fingers slip into her dripping cunt and start thrusting hard. Nancy screams into her gag as it breaks over her like a massive wave. She shudders until it finally passes, leaving her weak and breathless.

"Why you bitch!" she hears Natalya cry out. "I didn’t fucking give you permission to cum!" A moment later she winces as something smacks her tits. Then it comes up against her wet cunt and she winces and jerks. The Russian laughs at her as she is hit again and again with some sort of cat ‘o nine tails – not hard, but certainly enough to make her jerk, wince and grunt. At the same time, she feels another orgasm coming on. Nancy moans and whimpers, her body writhing at the pain mixing with the pleasure. The tails keep hitting her, enough to make it sting a little, but unfortunately not enough to stop her arousal. Then she feels Natalya’s hot breath on her face.

"You love it; don’t you, bitch!" Then the hand returns to her pussy and she feels fingers slip inside and begin to thrust. "You cum and you’re dead, bitch! Do you hear me?? Dead!" Then the fingers thrust hard into her throbbing cunt and Nancy fights like hell to hold it back. When it erupts inside her with a roar, she cries out as she loses control of her body. It finally passes, leaving her even weaker than before… only to be alarmed to hear Natalya snort as the gag is pulled out of her mouth. "I’m gonna fix you once and for all, bitch!" she snarls and a moment later Nancy feels a cloth press over her mouth and nose. She cries out as the noxious fumes get to her, and a moment later she goes limp as everything around her goes dark.

+++++

When consciousness returns Nancy discovers that things have gone from bad to worse. She feels like she’s all tied up but for some reason, she feels like her body is suspended from the ceiling. Her wrists are tied together, her arms stretched upward, and her legs are tied together around her ankles. Amazingly there is no gag in her mouth.

"Well, I see you’re awake, slut!" She hears an ominous voice in the room. "Now it’s MY turn to get off!" A moment later she feels something press against her anus, forcing its way inside her. Nancy is horrified as she hears the Russian giggle. "It’s time I have myself a little blonde ass," she hears Natalya chuckle cruelly. Her heart rate spikes as a jolt of tingles flood through her body, and she finally finds her voice.

"AAAH! Let me go!" But it slides deeper inside her and she whimpers and moans. Then she cries out again, "Lemme go, lemme go lemme goooo!" Then it starts thrusting in and out of her anal passage. Nancy yells and screams as Natalya brutally fucks her ass. "Let me hear it, bitch!" she laughs. I want your pain! I want to hear your screams! Why do you think I didn’t gag you?"

"You, BITCH!" Nancy cries out and her body rocks as the Russian thrusts hard into her ass. "So long as I cum I don’t give a shit!" Natalya laughs at her.

Nancy feels a hand reach underneath her and it finds her nub, rubbing in a swirling motion. Instantly her cries and protests are reduced to moans and whimpers as Natalya laughs behind her. "Take it, you blonde agent cunt!" the sex-trafficker gasps excitedly. "Oooh, you’re gonna make me cum again!"

Nancy tries to hold it back; oh how she tries! But her helplessness and the peril of her situation is simply too much for her to bear, especially given the fact that her adversary is getting off on her suffering. Nancy moans and then her eyes roll as her body shudders helplessly. Her hands flex as her feet curl, and it isn’t long until she hears the woman behind her cry out in orgasm. Natalya pulls out and brings the strapon dick around, forcing Nancy to fellate it, tasting her own ass. The Russian cackles with glee as Nancy grunts and winces.

"Now I have another ass for you to taste bitch." Natalya giggles. "Cooperate and it will go much easier on you. Defy me and I might just use all of this rope I have on hand to hang your sorry ass." Nancy is too weakened from her last orgasm to be defiant, and she puts up no resistance.

She is taken down from her suspension and marched over to a wrought iron single bed with a metal frame on each end. She’s placed onto the mattress on her knees where her ankles are roped and tied to the frame behind her. Her waist is roped to the frame in front of her, pulled forward into an uncomfortable position. She grunts and moans, afraid of what is to come. "What?" Natalya observes with a chuckle. "Is that uncomfortable, bitch?" Then to make matters worse her adversary crawls up onto the bed, crosses her arms behind her back and then ropes them up to the ceiling. "Now my little slut is ready for the next part of her training," the Russian observes with cruel amusement.

Natalya moves around and kneels right in front of her, bracing herself up against the metal frame. "Lick my ass, bitch." she giggles. "You’ve tasted yours; now it’s time to taste mine!" Nancy is horrified and she cries out, "Screw you!!" In a flash the Russian whirls and lashes out, grabbing Nancy by the throat. Nancy’s eyes start to bug out as the cruel sex-trafficker starts to squeeze. "So what’ll it be?" she asks ominously. "Are you gonna lick my ass? Or are you willing to die right here on the bed as I slowly choke the life out of your miserable carcass?"

"I’ll lick!" Nancy gasps as she manages to get the words out. "I thought you’d see things my way," Natalya chuckles with amusement. She lets go and turns around to brace herself against the metal frame once more. Nancy has no choice, not if she wants to live. She tentatively leans forward, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out. In no time at all, she has the Russian breathing heavily. Her captor wriggles her ass against the probing tongue. "That’s MUCH better… oh yes; right there… nnnnnnng such a good little slut!" Nancy’s face flushes crimson with humiliation as she’s forced to lick Natalya’s ass, and her tormentor sighs with pleasure. 

Natalya gasps excitedly and then bends forward a little more. "Now the pussy, I’m dripping wet!" Nancy is forced to taste the Russian’s pussy drippings. Once more she’s hit with a disturbing rush of tingles as her tongue laps up the flowing liquid. It’s infuriating knowing she is getting the woman off, but she has no choice in the matter. What’s more, she is finding it more erotic than she would care to admit.

"FUCK!" Natalya gasps. A moment later Nancy gets a mouthful of fluid as the Russian cums hard. It’s enough to trigger yet another embarrassing orgasm of her own and she moans as she laps up the dripping juices. Then Natalya climbs off the bed, leaving the two of them panting heavily. "I think you’ve earned a little reward," the Russian snickers. Nancy is alarmed to see the cruel woman produce the same cat ‘o nine tails that had been used on her before. "Scream and you’re dead!" Natalya warns. Then the tails begin hitting her breasts, her legs, and her ass. Nancy winces in agony, inwardly vowing revenge as the Russian laughs at her discomfort.

"Tell me you want more!" Natalya demands. Nancy grits her teeth before asking for another lash. It makes contact and she winces in pain. The Russian keeps ordering Nancy to ask for more and Nancy winces and nods. It is cruel but Nancy is disturbed to discover she’s getting wet again… and greatly aroused.

"Fuck I love watching you squirm!" Natalya gasps excitedly. "But now I need another orgasm from you, baby… and I know just how to put that filthy mouth of yours to use!" Nancy grunts in alarm as the woman leaves, only to return with a rather wicked looking strapon that is designed to be inserted into the mouth and used to fuck the receiver. "This is for me!" the Russian gasps excitedly. She forces it into Nancy’s mouth and straps it down around the poor woman’s head. "Now you’re going to fuck me the way a lowly slave SHOULD fuck her Mistress!" Nancy’s eyes blaze with hatred and she shakes her head again… until a hand lashes out and wraps around her neck, choking her again. "Do we have a misunderstanding here?" Natalya asks ominously. Nancy’s eyes get big again and she feels her pussy moisten with a terrible arousal. She shakes her head and the Russian chuckles. "I didn’t think so, bitch! Now get to work!"

In Natalya’s other hand is a vibrating wand as she bends over the metal frame. "Now fuck my cunt, bitch!" she demands. "Fuck me like a good slave or there’s going to be hell to pay!" Nancy is totally humiliated, but she pushes forward with the strapon embedded in her mouth until she finds her adversary’s wet opening. She leans forward, pushing the phallus inside. The Russian gasps with delight and begins to push back, declaring "Fuck me, bitch! Fuck me!" Nancy grunts as she forces the dildo protruding from her mouth in and out of the pussy of her gasping adversary. Natalya takes the vibrating wand and touches her own clit with it to add to her sensations, gasping pleasurably. A moment later she screams out, 

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK MY PUSSY! GIMME THE RUBBER DICK!" 

Nancy recognizes the moment Natalya cums. But she cannot stop her own climax from overtaking her, and she shudders from a humiliating orgasm of her own. It is embarrassing as hell being treated like a sex slave. But all she can do is bide her time, hoping for her opportunity to get away and report back to her superiors. Nancy is forced to continue fucking with the dildo in her mouth until Natalya is satisfied, her sexual desires momentarily quenched. To add insult to injury the head strap-on is removed. Then Nancy is forced to lick clean the Russian’s drenched pussy.

"Get it all bitch don’t leave a mess!" she’s told. Nancy is ashamed of the intense arousal she experienced, but she does what she is asked until Natalya is satisfied. As a reward she is freed from the awkward position she has been in, having been forced to kneel upon the bed all this time. "Now it’s your turn, bitch." Natalya grins at her, waving the wand around. "After all, I’m sure a little slut like you virtually LIVES off orgasms am I right? I think it’s time to see just how many you can take. What do you think?" Nancy’s eyes widen in alarm. She knows if she’s subjected to many more orgasms she will be too wiped out to attempt any kind of escape. "No!" she gasps anxiously. "I’ve done everything you wanted. Now let me go!"

"Not until I’ve forced more juicy orgasms out of your little slut body." Natalya cackles with glee. Nancy tries to struggle, but she ends up being forced down upon the bed again as the Russian stretches both arms toward opposing bed frames. "Get off me!" Nancy demands, violently struggling underneath the taller woman. "They know I’m here! They’ll be here any moment now to shut you down!"

"I’m calling your bluff, bitch!" Natalya cackles. It isn’t long until Nancy’s arms are outstretched and loosely secured to the bed. "YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME!" Nancy hollers. The Russian simply laughs at her as she takes one roped ankle and stretches it toward the edge of the bed, tying it off. "TURN ME LOOSE, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Nancy declares. But Natalya grabs her other leg and stretches it toward the opposite bed frame.

Nancy is horrified to find herself being stretched spread-eagled on top of the bed. Her left arm and left leg are tied to one side and her right arm and right leg tied to the other. She is nude, her pussy is dripping wet and her nipples are harder than they’ve ever been. "YOU BETTER FUCKING CUT ME LOOSE!" She tries one last time, only to have Natalya come over and force the ballgag back into her mouth. "MMMMF!" She grunts in horror, feeling extremely vulnerable. "There!" Natalya crows triumphantly. "That ought to shut you up!" Then she walks away, leaving Nancy squirming and grunting indignantly, lying spreadeagled cross-wise on the bed.

When the Russian returns Nancy sees a vibrating wand in one hand. But when she sees the ominous strap-on again, her eyes widen in horror and she starts shaking her head. "I KNOW you’re a little slut!" Natalya giggles at her. "Now it’s time to see just how much of a slut you are!" The Russian moves to the side of the bed and begins to edge the strap-on into Nancy's quivering pussy. The vibrating wand lies on the bed next to her and she knows she is totally screwed now. She tries to thrash about, but that just allows the dildo to slide deeper inside her. "MMMPH! NNNSH! MMUFH!" In an instant, her defiance has been reduced to helpless moans and whimpers into the ball-gag in her mouth. "Damn, but those nips are hard, slut!" 

"GMMMMMMPH!" Natalya observes cruelly. "I honestly think you’re looking forward to this!" Nancy grunts in agony, shaking her head as her body quivers from a terrible excitement. Then the imitation cock is inside her and Natalya starts to rock, causing it to slide in and out of her throbbing cunt. "Time to get fucked." the Russian giggles. Nancy is reduced to grunts, moans, and whimpers. Nancy’s legs are spread horribly wide, having granted the strap-on easy access into her already sopping wet pussy. 

Now Natalya thrusts it in and out, setting her to wriggling like mad as her arousal cranks up another notch. "Mmmmm!" Natalya purrs excitedly. "That’s a good bitch! I can’t wait to see you cum! And since I can’t wait…" Nancy suddenly hears the familiar buzz of the vibrating wand. She stiffens in an attempt to brace herself. A moment later she feels it upon her tender clit. With the strap-on thrusting inside her, it’s enough to set her off.

"GMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAH!"

Nancy screams from the devastating orgasm. Hands flexing helplessly as her feet cock and curl. Her eyes roll as her body shudders and she’s hit with a massive wave of white-hot pleasure. Then the vibrating wand is mercifully pulled away, leaving her panting for breath through her nose. "Yeeeaaaahh!" Natalya gasps excitedly. "That is so fucking hot! Watching you cum is so fucking hot!"

Nancy whimpers weakly, begging for her adversary to stop. But the rubber cock just keeps thrusting into her overly-heated cunt, rubbing against her velvety walls and driving her insane. Then she hears the buzzing vibrator once more and she winces, whimpering helplessly.

It touches her clit and once again she pops off, screaming into the gag in her mouth as her hips rise up to meet the thrusting strap-on. Her hands flex like crazy, her feet cocking like mad as her eyes start to roll up into the back of her head. A moment later she hears Natalya gasp "FUCK! I’M CUMMING TOO!" Then their mutual cries of sexual passion fill the basement they’re in.

The vibrator is pulled away but for some reason, Nancy can’t catch her breath. She has a drugged look in her expression. Her mind screams "NO MORE!" but the bitch just laughs at her as the strapon continues to thrust inside her. It’s driving her insane – making her lose her mind. Then the vibrating wand returns and with a gentle touch on her sensitive clit Nancy is screaming again, her hips bucking, her torso rising up as if wanting more.

This orgasm feels worse than the others and her body writhes around like crazy, her mind no longer in control of her motor functions. Her hands struggle feebly with the ropes she’s bound to, and her legs jerk in vain as though trying to pull free from her bindings. Her vision blurs as she hears Natalya gasping from yet another orgasm of her own. Then she finds herself lying limp on the bed, totally unable to move. Nancy breathes shallow, her senses momentarily shorted out. Her body feels weak all over, as though it’s been used for a punching bag. Then from out of a foggy haze, she hears Natalya’s voice… "Damn; you’re wet slut! I wonder how you taste!" A moment later Nancy feels a mouth on her pussy, feels a tongue lapping up her flowing juices. She hears a murmur of approval, a groan of pleasure. Then she hears the buzzing again, feels it touch her very sensitive clit.

Nancy jerks and bucks as her eyes roll into the back of her head. This one is worst of all and it takes her breath away as it batters her into blissful unconsciousness. A moment later her head lolls as her body sags like a rag doll.

As Nancy passes out, Natalya cums hard one last time. She pants heavily as she removes the ballgag from Nancy's mouth. "Fuck; you’re going to make a great slut for this Arab I know. But you should know... he hangs the slaves he’s dissatisfied with… hangs them in the nude in front of his entire harem. I know you’ll probably be defiant to him just once too often. I wish I could be there when he strings you up!" Then she collapses into a nearby chair, panting heavily as she watches Nancy’s chest rise and fall, pondering who she’s going to gather into her evil clutches next.


End file.
